Para ti
by YoujiX
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esa flor no era para mí?
1. Tararara… auch

¡Hola, holitas!

¡Mucho gusto!

Vengo de nuevo con esta nueva historia de mis personajes obsesión del momento… ¡Diablos, no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza! .

Habló nada más y nada menos que Gamzee y Tavros (babas, muchas babas *¬*)

Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre (Es un decir, en realidad debería estar haciendo otras cosas) me he dado el lujo de escribir, algo que me hace tanto bien, me relaja tanto….

En fin, es una historia corta… pero… no tan corta… (Hum, ni yo me entiendo)… el caso es que iré subiendo los capítulos uno por uno, y a ver qué tal me va :P

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del fic anterior, en verdad les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, me han hecho sentir bien… pa´que les miento, me he sentido ultramegarequeterecontra bien ¡Muchas gracias! :DDDDDDDD Espero no decepcionarles con esta nueva historia.

Empecemos con las aclaraciones:

**Advertencias:**

**Fic con shonen-ai ligerísimo.**

**Los personajes pueden llegar a ser un poquitín OCC para algunas personas… y para otras, más… no es con intención ¡De verdad!... en serio que traté de que no se salieran de su papel.**

**AU al extremo…bueno, aquí hay que aclarar un poquitín. En realidad la trama gira en torno a unos trol´s adolescentes. Quise que pareciera como si fueran un grupo de chicos que viven en un mismo lugar, van a la misma escuela, tienes conocidos similares, se divierten juntos en fin, esas cosas. Recalcando que mantienen su misma apariencia, con cuernos y toda la cosa (me encantan, tengo un serio fetiche con los cuernos). Así que si esperaban encontrar una historia profunda y llena de drama y además relacionada con la historia original del cómic… me temo que no lo habrá. Disculpen si esta historia les parece estúpida, pero es todo lo que hay U_U **

**Palabrotas…nah, no es para tanto.**

**Un humor tonto e insípido.**

**Alguna que otra ridiculez…**

**Conflictos romántico-idiotas –sin sentido**

**Cosas que no son lo que parecen y cosas que parecen pero no son (¿Acaso no es lo mismo?)**

**Algo de spoiler…**

**¡Y muchos colores!**

Pero bueno, no está más decir que tanto los personajes como el cómic de Homestuck pertenecen a su respectivo autor y yo no tengo nada que ver. A mí solo me gusta fantasear con ellos…ñam…ñam… ñam…

Y ahora sí, pues les dejo mi pequeños fic, espero sea de su agrado.

¡De antemano gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Tararara… auch.**

.

.

Siendo los grandes hermanos que eran, Gamzee no sentía vergüenza alguna en decir y preguntarle cosas que podrían parecer vergonzosas a oídos ajenos.

En un principio había sido bastante incómodo para Tavros (un trol reservado y tranquilo) lidiar con la curiosidad infinita y la explosiva presencia de Gamzee. Quien iba a pensar que sus personalidades tan diferentes les atraerían tanto que terminarían siendo buenos amigos… por no decir los mejores. Y aunque tal vez su amigo siguiera aún sin conocer lo que significaba ser discreto, Tavros ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Aunque de vez en cuando todavía podía llegar a sorprenderse.

Sabía que Gamzee no lo hacía para molestarle; no había malicia en él, solo era honesto… muy honesto.

.

- Te envidio…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, Tav? ¿Dijiste algo?..

- Oh, nada…

.

A veces envidiaba la confianza que Gamzee tenía para hacer o decir lo que le viniera en gana. Había cosas que Tavros quería hacer o decir también. Cosas importantes…

Verdades necesarias.

Pero no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo.

¿Porqué el estar tan lleno de deseos reprimidos le hacía sentir tan vacío?

Frustración… mucha e innecesaria frustración.

.

Si Tavros hubiera reflexionado un poco más, posiblemente hubiera recordado que no importaba que tan despreocupado y optimista pudiera parecer un trol, al final de cuentas siempre habría algo que no se atrevía a realizar - Gajes de ser un trol - Y Gamzee, con toda esa confianza en sí mismo, con toda esa valentía que Tavros anhelaba, con todo ese atractivo único (el mismo Tavros se preguntaba si esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo) y con todo ese optimismo que rayaba en la locura… a Gamzee también le temblaban las piernas por un dulcísimo secreto.

Tenían tanto en común… tanto que resultaba sospechoso.

.

- Hey Tav…- para Gamzee, había llegado la hora de vencer ese miedo y cruzar la delgada línea que le prometía pasar de ser un imberbe trol a ser un adulto hecho y derecho.

.

Se había estado preparando desde meses. No había sido fácil, el miedo y la incertidumbre por lo que podría pasar hacía mella en él. No es que pensara que Tavros fuera un desalmado que le haría sufrir por el resto de su vida si se atrevía a decirle lo que por tanto tiempo se había callado; pero Gamzee sentía que si no escuchaba la respuesta que él deseaba, simplemente se dejaría morir… y tampoco es que él fuera alguien dramático y cobarde…

…

Tal vez si estuviera siendo un poco exagerado… pero cobarde, ¡Nunca!…

Al menos no del todo.

¡Basta!, era complicado seguir charlando con semejantes pensamientos en la cabeza. Lo mejor era dejar la mente en blanco y seguir con lo que se había propuesto.

Regresando a la realidad, el atardecer les caía sobre la cabeza a las orillas del mar sentados uno cerca del otro… en el preciso instante en el que Tavros le miró a los ojos expectante, Gamzee se congeló y no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más. Ahí ya estaba más que seguro de que sería bastante complicado.

Haber pronunciado esas dos insignificantes palabras para romper el hielo, solo había hecho que sus colmillos castañearan y una ligera capa de sudor (que le hacía sentir como si estuviera debajo de una tormenta, mojado y apestoso) le humedeciera las axilas, entorpeciendo sus intentos de una manera bastante absurda.

Preso del pánico y de la adrenalina que le subía cada vez más y a ritmo acelerado, optó por una salida rápida, la que siempre había resultado en momentos como ese.

Hacerse el estúpido.

.

- ¡Hay que entrar al baño de las chicas!

.

Su técnica consistía en decir o hacer la primera cosa que le viniera a la cabeza, no importando lo estúpido que fuera con tal de que la persona hiciera a un lado la interrogante de sus intenciones y así tomarle desprevenido. Era una manera de entrar en confianza que la mayoría de las veces había tenido un exitoso resultado. No era la mejor de las estrategias y posiblemente fuera por ello que esa fama de atrevido y desequilibrado le persiguiera.

Pero qué más daba.

.

- La semana pasada me obligaste hacerlo – no se escuchaba como un reproche, más bien era una afirmación algo cansada por parte de Tavros – Feferi gritó muy fuerte… y Vriska… - un escalofrió le recorrió – no volveré a hacerlo… - negó con la cabeza, enfatizando su desagrado.

- Ah… - algo andaba mal, Tavros no estaba actuando como se suponía– Ah, si… si… tienes toda la jodida razón Tav…lo olvidé – se carcajeó con aire simplón, mientras que en su interior una ola de malestar le atormentaba el estómago – veras hermano… - disimuladamente buscaba en ese pequeño espacio de silencio una manera de seguir con su juego – tienes… tienes… ¡Tienes la bragueta del pantalón abierta! – acentuó con cierta desesperación ahogándole la voz.

.

Su confianza regresó tan pronto la confusión se mostró en el rostro de Tavros. Gamzee se atrevió a morderse los labios a medida que una descarada sonrisa afloraba, sin importarle que con ello su objetivo de disimular su regocijo no fuera más que un gesto inoportuno.

.

- Eh… - Tavros se rascó la cabeza como si no pudiera encontrar algo apropiado con que defenderse – hum…- Gamzee se preparó para rematar, pero no contó con lo que vendría. Tavros le miró preocupado – Pero no llevo pantalones…

.

Fue como si la voz de Tavros viniera desde lejos, como un eco repitiendo lo que parecía ser una afirmación no convincente. Algo parecido a un quejido escapó de los labios de Gamzee y por unos segundos no hubo más reacción de su parte. Cuando su cerebro le permitió reaccionar, su cabeza se movió mecánicamente hacia el regazo de Tavros, ahí donde podía verse claramente la tela de la bermuda que cubría ligeramente sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas tímidas piernas que se movían nerviosas ante la perdida mirada de Gamzee.

¿Había dicho… pantalones?

.

- Y es de botones…- la intención de Tavros no era la de ponerle en ridículo, pero esa inocente afirmación hizo que Gamzee deseara con todas sus fuerzas estar en otro lugar muy lejos - como por ejemplo, escondido bajo las cobijas de su cama - a estar enfrentando esa estúpida situación con la perplejidad pellizcándole la cara.

.

Habría que felicitarlo. En su afán de parecer estúpido, había conseguido serlo en realidad.

Viendo que su amigo no parecía querer reaccionar, Tavros decidió ser él quien terminara con ese extraño momento. Aunque no de la manera más correcta.

.

- ¿Estás bien? – esa pregunta solo hizo que Gamzee se sintiera más expuesto – estás actuando raro.

- ¿Raro?¿Raroyo,Tav? – Tavros dio un pequeño brincó sobre su lugar cuando Gamzee se giró hacia a él, mirándole de una manera bastante perturbadora– Nosedequeestáshablando – Las palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios por la velocidad en la que habló, casi sin respirar entre una y otra – Túereselqueestáraro - y Gamzee comenzó a reírse como poseso preocupando más a Tavros y ahora sí, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Pero Gamzee no se daba cuenta de ello pues estaba más preocupado por haber sido descubierto y no solo de una manera singularmente tonta… sino de la manera más tonta que se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien.

.

Tantos meses de preparación y a la mierda todo.

.

"_Que estúpido… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?... era el momento ¡Era el maldito momento y lo eché a perder! ¡Joder, que puta mierda me pasa! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Un maldito imbécil! ¡Carajo! ¡No puede ser!"_

.

Y mientras Gamzee se reía cada vez más fuerte y se maldecía interiormente hasta desear desaparecer, el otro trol había comenzado su propia pelea interior, pues sin darse cuenta Gamzee había logrado que Tavros bajara la guardia y sucumbiera a su propia ansiedad de haber sido descubierto.

"_Tú eres el que está raro… _

_El que está raro…_

_Raro…_

_Raro…_

_Raro"_

.

.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No! ...disimula, disimula Tavros, ¡Disimula!...__ lo sabe… no puede ser… no ¿Porqué? … él… no… yo… pero… ah… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… lo sabe… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién le ha dicho? ¿Fui yo? ¿He sido tan obvio?... qué vergüenza… sabe que me gusta…"_

.

Aquí sucedía algo tan común que no merecía la pena explicarlo.

El mal de todos los males.

Y era una pena decirlo, pero tanto Gamzee como Tavros habían caído muy fácil…

Algo tan terriblemente común y complicado que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban hasta el fondo.

Si, un terrible mal comúnmente conocido como enamoramiento.

.

.

Fin del capítulo I.

.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Esto es estúpido… lo sé… ¡Pero lo estúpido es lo de hoy! :D

Ahora me gusta más esta palabra… estúpido… estúpido… suena perfecto.

En fin, les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y pues… si todo va bien y sobrevivo a los jitomatazos (y a una que otra buena opinión, que tampoco soy tan negativa) nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :DDDDDD

Por si lo desean, aquí hay un poquito de lo que vendría en el siguiente capítulo "Tararara… oh.":

.

" - Los encontré… joder, que ruido hace ese imbécil – se quejó Karkat cubriéndose los oídos -¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?

Había sido fácil encontrarlos, las risotadas por parte de Gamzee se podían escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Karkat no sabía cómo se había prestado a semejante ridiculez y más aún, como no le había partido la cara a Gamzee en el preciso instante en que se apareció esa mañana a las puertas de su casa. Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro en esa sonriente cara...

¡Maldición, ¿Cómo demonios había aceptado ser un mísero chaperón?"…

.

.

Pues bueno, de nueva cuenta gracias por leer y ¡Nos vemos! :D


	2. Tarararaoh (Parte 1)

Hola, holitas!

¡Mucho gusto!

Eh…una disculpa por desaparecerme, tal vez no se dieron cuenta (XP) pero soy pésima para actualizar… si, lo sé, es problemático. ¡Pero para compensarles les traigo dos capítulines! :D

… que en realidad es uno dividido en dos, je. Sucede que mientras editaba y borraba, editaba y borraba… salieron más hojas de las que creí y bueno, el resultado fue este capítulo.

Antes de que se me olvide, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es lindo venir a actualizar esta tortuga de historia y ver que hay comentarios a los cuales responder (tan pronto suba el otro capítulo de La Boda, les contesto, no pretendo demorarme mucho ¡De veras!) ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade y si no pues… no sé, ¿comentar las fallas? :P, bueno, sea como sea, es un gusto saber que se toman en tiempo para leer el fic.

Bueno, que tampoco les quiero echar el choro mareador. Les dejo el capitulín a su disposición XP

¡Saludines y gracias por leer!

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo II**

**Tararara… oh **

**(Parte 1)**

_._

_Hogar de los Vantas._

_Mañana de ese mismo día._

.

¿Qué podía ser peor que abrir los ojos cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador?...

.

Vaya, en realidad el chico tenía bastantes cosas en mente.

Se imaginó su casa ardiendo en llamas, y por si fuera poco, con él adentro. Lo peor es que, mientras todo eso sucediera, él estaría tomando un baño sin la oportunidad de escuchar la alarma de incendios por estar desgraciadamente cantando.

Si, tendría que salir corriendo con solo una toalla encima y el jabón escociéndole los ojos, si es que, claro, tuviera la oportunidad de salir antes de que la gran explosión se diera y el techo de su hogar le cayera encima.

Pero eso era ridículo, pensó, así que lo desechó de inmediato. Él NUNCA cantaba en la ducha y fin de la historia. Vaya mierda de imaginación con la que cargaba. Vamos, podía esforzarse un poco más.

Que tal que la vieja abuela invitara a jugar póker a sus igual de viejas y reumáticas amigas y le hiciera atenderlas como el miserable sirviente que no era… no sin antes ser atacado por esas horribles brujas de ojos lagañosos, pelucas penosamente falsas y todavía más falsas dentaduras con sus cadavéricos dedos sobre su cara y cabello, jalándolo todo, TODO al mismo tiempo como si él fuera uno de sus malditos perros pequineses o como mierda se llamen, machacándole los oídos con sus chillidos al decir: _"Pero mira que precioso caballerito" "Ay, sigue igual de bajito" "Pero que monada de jovencito"…_

Eso sí que daría miedo… lástima que solo hacía un par de semanas que lo había vivido. Así que ésa opción no contaba, demasiado común en su vida.

…

…

¡Ya está!

Imaginó lo horrible que sería que algún hijo de puta se atreviera a robar su preciosa colección de películas románticas, ñoñas y ácidamente rosas que guardaba celosamente debajo de la montaña de ropa sucia que dominaba su habitación (era seguro que ahí nadie se atrevería a meter la mano a no ser que quisiera perderla)… pero si eso sucediera sería el final, su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Muy, muy, pero muy trágico. Eso lo deprimía y hacía que no quisiera ni poner un pie fuera de la cama. Lo mejor sería que borrara esa nefasta idea pero ya.

Borrando…

Borrando…

Borrando…

Listo, adiós trauma de por vida.

.

Entonces ¿En que estábamos?

Ah sí, la pregunta del millón.

Al final de cuentas, ninguna de sus hilarantes respuestas era la correcta, así que…

.

¿Qué podía ser peor que abrir los ojos cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador?

.

Que fuera domingo. Domingo en la mañana. Domingo a las 6:30 de la mañana para ser más precisos.

Siguiendo con la ronda de preguntas, ¿Qué había hecho que interrumpiera sus reglamentarias 12 horas de sueño de los domingos? Ni idea. Tal vez fuera la forma en que su holgazán cuerpo le estuviera alertando sobre algo…

¡Algo importante que sucedería y que cambiaría el curso de su común y ordinaria vida transformándola en una travesía de aventura épica y extraordinaria!…

O simplemente no era su día.

.

El despertador vibró sobre su desordenado escritorio y el himno de la alegría se escuchó en todo la habitación. Nada mejor que esa hermosa canción para levantarse con el ánimo por las nubes. Cada que la escuchaba le nacía el deseo de ser un mejor troll, de reír y de cantar, de ser el troll más feliz sobre la tierra; se identificaba tanto con él, le entraban unas enormes ganas de ir corriendo hacia los prados más verdes y recoger flores para hacer coronas vistosas para todos sus maravillosos amigos…

A la mierda el puto himno. Hoy mismo se conseguía un despertador decente. Su madre nunca debió regalarle semejante porquería.

De un manotazo lo hizo callar y el pobre despertador terminó bajo su cama.

Al fin, un poco de paz y tranquili…

.

_¡Honk! ¡Honnk! ¡Honk! ¡Honnk! ¡Honk! ¡Honnk! _

.

¡¿Pero que demo…

Un doloroso calambre atacó su cuello al girar tan repentinamente hacia su escritorio. Por las mil putas, que había dolido como una patada de Kanaya en los huevos. Sin importarle parecer una chiquilla llorona, lanzó un grito con más de una blasfemia al aire. Se revolcó a todo lo ancho de su cama, aferrándose a su cuello como si en verdad lo tuviera roto. A pesar de estar herido de muerte, utilizó su último fulgor de fuerza para arrastrarse entre las cobijas hasta llegar al escritorio y cazar al maldito culpable.

Pero no le había pasado nada a su amadísimo pedazo de carne, solo era un idiota dramático.

Tan pronto atrapó al miserable que había hecho que su vida corriera peligro, sintió su tembloroso cuerpo vibrar entre sus peligrosas manos. Él le suplicaba penosamente, por medio de pequeñas vibraciones, que tuviera piedad, que no era culpable, que había sido víctima de una mala jugarreta en su contra. Pero no escuchó sus mediocres intentos por salvar su patética existencia y lo silenció enterrado un dedo con saña en la tecla de apagar.

Su mancillado celular salió volando hacia los confines de la habitación. Sonrió macabramente, el desdichado no sabía a qué clases de tortura sería sometido en las catacumbas del reino de la ropa sucia. Que se quedara ahí un tiempo.

Pero aún más importante.

El imbécil de Gamzee lo había vuelto a hacer. Ya iban tres veces en que cambiaba la alarma de su celular por una grabación de su apestosa voz de maniático. No sabía en qué momento de ayer lo había hecho pero el muy cabrón seguro estaría riéndose de su patética travesura.

Pero por supuesto que no le daría la satisfacción de saber que se había salido con la suya.

…

.

- ¡Karkat Vantas!

.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y sin poder defenderse, el proyectil que vino a toda velocidad dio justamente en el blanco: su cara. El lanzamiento fue tan perfecto que el chico no solamente creyó que le había roto la nariz sino que dio tumbos sobre la cama como una muñeca de trapo y cayó aparatosamente al suelo entre sabanas y cojines.

Más parecía un costal despanzurrado que un trol víctima de un ataque sorpresa por parte de su miserable hermana mayor.

Pero si pensaba que el ataque a traición había terminado ¡Oh, enano trol de pequeños cuernos! Que ingenuo era.

¡Porque justamente al lado de su hermana se encontraba la encarnación del yugo absoluto, la elegante justicia, la empaladora de corruptas alimañas, la devoradora de males, la imagen perfecta de serenidad y maldad!

Su nombre era…

.

- ¡Jovencito! ¡¿Se puede saber porque estás gritando como energúmeno a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?!... y además… ¡¿Qué te he dicho de ese vulgar vocabulario? Es horrible que un muchachito de tu edad se exprese de esa manera, ¿Quieres que te vuelva a lavar la boca con jabón, eso es lo que quieres?! A ver Kanaya, quítale las sábanas a tu hermano y lo arrastras lejos de su cama si es necesario, si va a estar haciendo escándalo desde tan temprano pues que se levante y lo haga mientras saca la basura, lava los platos y limpia el baño, a ver si así se le quita eso de estar importunando hasta a los vecinos.

.

… pero la conocía como mamá.

Aunque gracias a él - y a su perfecto comportamiento de chico bueno por el que nunca de los nunca le sacaba canas verdes ni le causaba ningún puto problema - era conocida en el bajo mundo (dícese de los simios que tenía como amigos que se la pasaban inventando sobrenombres a los padres de los demás) como la Dolorosa.

Porque obviamente el chico era un grano en el culo y todo lo anterior respecto a su refinada forma de comportarse era una mentira que de vez en cuando le gustaba pensar para no sentirse responsable cuando había una repercusión en su contra, como la que acababa de suceder.

.

- Como digas madre… – su hermana mayor parecía muy satisfecha con la orden, como si con el almohadazo de hacía unos minutos no hubiese sido suficiente para saciar su terrible saña. Era una maldita sádica pero ¡Claro! A Karkat nadie le creía cuanto lo contaba porque la mayor parte del tiempo su hermana se comportaba tan fina y refinada frente a los demás que parecía que ni el viento le despeinaba su perfecto cabello. Pero a la hora de los castigos era igual o peor que su madre… no, nadie era peor que su madre.

Kanaya se esforzaba pero aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer si quería ser como ella. No por nada se parecían tanto.

Y todo eso lo pensaba mientras era arrastrado de su suave y protector lecho hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se quejaría pero no era conveniente lanzar maldiciones estando su madre en la misma habitación, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, se mordió los labios y se dejó llevar por todo el suelo. Kanaya le soltó a los pies de la mujer y salió de la habitación con una mueca que el chico no alcanzó a ver con claridad pero apostaría su mancillado orgullo a que se trataba de una sonrisa.

La muy maldita…

Su madre le miró desde arriba y suspiró.

.

- Ay hijo, ya estás grandecito para estar gritando por pesadillas – le habló con un tono conciliador, pero sin dejar su porte de carcelera - Te dije que no vieras esa película de terror pero no me hiciste caso, la próxima vez te voy…

- ¡No fue por… - alzó la voz pero se le atoraron las palabras. No estaba hablando con cualquier persona, ella le podía voltear la cara sin el menor esfuerzo de una bofetada sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. A su madre no le gustaba que le alzaran la voz y la mirada que le mostraba amenazaba con hacérselo recordar de una manera bastante dolorosa para sus orejas. Lo mejor sería respirar y calmar su enojo – no fue la tonta película mamá… – refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, ya más tranquilo pero avergonzado por parecer un miedoso a los ojos de ella.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Gamzee dejó una grabación en mi celular y la usó como alarma…

- ¿Eso te asustó?

- Que no…

- Pues lo que haya sido Karkat, la próxima vez no vas a correr con tanta suerte. Mira que hoy estoy de buenas. Así que cámbiate y baja a desayunar… y ya te dije que arregles tu habitación, es un cochinero, ¿Así recibes a tus amigos? Si no puedes solo pídeles que te ayuden a limpiarlo, la amistad es algo más que…- y ya no alcanzó a escuchar nada más porque, además de que no le estaba prestando atención, ella ya había salido de la habitación y bajaba con elegancia por las escaleras.

- Si mamá… -contestó con toda la flojera del mundo aún sabiendo que no le escucharía.

.

Ese maldito cabrón… mira que causarle problemas sin siquiera estar presente. Ya vería cuando se lo encontrara.

.

* * *

.

Kanaya X3333333 ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii!


	3. Tarararaoh (Parte 2)

.

Aquí la segunda parte…solo les digo…

Que tal vez…

Solo tal vez…

…algunos desearán asesinarme…

¡Así que huiré de una buena vez! (corre como gacela)

¡Nos vemos!

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo II**

**Tararara… oh**

**(Parte 2)**

.

Después del show de esa mañana, Karkat se había levantando con un humor de perros. Pero nada que un buen desayuno no pudiera arreglar, después de todo, minutos después de que su madre salió de su cuarto, su estómago comenzó a rugir recordándole que no había cenado la noche anterior y su apetito se había despertando igual o peor de furioso que él.

Se quitó el pijama lanzándola al montón de ropa sucia, se puso algo que parecía limpio entre toda la ropa esparcida por la habitación y bajó casi corriendo por las escaleras y con la esperanza de que aún quedara algo sobre la mesa que no hubiera sido devorado por las hienas de sus hermanos.

"_comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, ¡comida!"-_parecía repetir su estómago.

Nadie le avisó que se encontraría con Gamzee Makara en la cocina de su hogar desayunando tan alegremente entre risas y plática con su madre y hermana en una perfecta escena familiar en la que al parecer el único que salía sobrando era Karkat por la oscura aura de mal humor que le rodeaba al ver al causante de que ahora tuviera que hacer la mayor parte de los quehaceres de ese día.

Muy por el contrario, el culpable al verlo, en vez de aceptar su responsabilidad, le sonrió con esa brillante fila de colmillos surcando su rostro y le dio los buenos días.

.

- ¿Qué tal bro? ¿Cómo amaneciste? Llegue puntual como habíamos a cordado, pero ven siéntate – palmeó la silla a su lado – tu jefa* ha hecho hot cakes y le han quedado jodidamente deliciosos.

.

Karkat sintió el impulso de tirarle la jarra de jugo de naranja pero la risilla tonta de su madre le frenó.

.

- Oh, Gam – sintiéndose halagada por el comentario del chico, la mujer le palmeó la cabeza – eres muy amable... – volteó a ver a Karkat - ¿Ves Hijo? Es muy fácil dar las gracias por la comida de todos los días que te preparo ¿Pero lo haces acaso? No, por supuesto que no – se llevó una mano al pecho profundizando su dramático reclamo – yo que con tanta dedicación te preparo tus alimentos y tú en cambio ni un mísero gracias me das... - Karkat rodó los ojos, hastiado por el chantaje emocional – deberías ser más amable, como tu amigo, él si merece que le de otro… toma cariño… – le asentó sonriente otro hot cake en el plato.

.

- ¡Gracias señora!

.

"_Pero esta mujer está loca…_ - pensó el pequeño troll, sentándose de mala gana a un lado de su hermana y lejos de Gamzee -…_ el puto de Gamzee puede decir cuanta cosa le venga en gana pero yo digo un mísero "joder" y me manda al calabozo… ¡Y en mi propia casa!..._ –Refunfuñó - …_¡No hay derecho!"…_

.

- ¿Qué… coño haces aquí? – finalmente le preguntó en voz baja, mirando de reojo a su madre que tarareaba una canción mientras hacía más jugo de naranja y no parecía estar escuchando.

- ¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja hijo de puta? – le respondió el otro chico.

- Yo te pregunté primero… – Karkat comenzaba a enojarse y le dio una pata por debajo de la mesa como una forma de hacérselo entender. Obviamente no le iba a decir que temía que su madre le escuchase insultando y lo castigase por tal injusta (ridícula) razón. Gamzee apenas sintió el golpe pero entendió el mensaje, al menos de una forma como él creía.

- Sé que estas emocionado bro, pero calma tus ansias – Karkat le miraba como si le hubiese salido una cabeza y un tentáculo más - ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te olvidó?

- No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo, así que ve soltando la sopa antes de que te saque a patadas de mi casa, malnacido… – Karkat estiró el brazo a largo de la mesa y le jaló con fuerza un mechón de cabello - Por tu culpa tengo que sacar la maldita basura, lavar los platos y el jodido baño y todo por tu puta broma mediocre en la que no caí, obviamente, porque soy más listo que tú, pero que a mi mamá no le causó ni la más mínima gracia ya que eres un payaso estúpido sin una pisca de…

.

El zape* en su cabeza le hizo golpearse la barbilla contra la mesa y soltar a Gamzee que comenzaba a sentir que su cabello sería arrancado. Karkat levantó la mirada dispuesto a reclamar pero se encontró con la penetrante mirada de la señora de la casa.

.

- Deja de fastidiar a nuestro invitado Karkat, él no tiene la culpa de que te asustes por una pequeña broma que se que Gamzee hizo sin mala intención y que no volverá a suceder… – Gamzee asintió sonriente sin entender la indirecta de la mujer.

- ¡Qué no me asuste, carajo! –soltó sin pensar Karkat, viendo como su valor se estaba poniendo en duda.

- ¡Esa boca! – le reprendió su madre, dándole otro golpe en la nuca y logrando que esta vez su hijo se quedara quietecito en su lugar.

- Ya, ya, me callo – respondió derrotado Karkat, maldiciendo en voz muy pero muy baja su suerte y matando con la mirada a su amigo que intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Solo ella puede ponerte en cinta, ¿Eh, Karkat? - le dijo, soltando una suave risa y se dirigió a la mujer- tiene una buena mano, nunca he visto, aparte de usted, que alguien logre calmarlo.

- Son años de experiencia Gam... – la mujer había vuelto a su modo dulce, mirando sonriente al chico y caminando hacia el refrigerador.

.

Mientras tanto, Kanaya sonreía, oculta detrás del libro que leía, por las tonterías de ese par de chicos.

.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieres bruja, ya me las cobraré – le susurró Karkat.

- Dudo que puedas hacer algo en mi contra, querido – le palmeó la cabeza sin dejar la lectura a un lado – estás muy lejos de eso y si osaras intentarlo… - le pellizco una mejilla - me temo que tendré que recordarte que la entrepierna masculina es sumamente sensible a los golpes.

.

Karkat dio un manotazo para alejar la mano de su hermana de su cara. Si, sabía que Kanaya era muy buena para dar patadas y por el momento no se arriesgaría en ser usado como costal para que ella practicara. Pero ya vendría el día.

.

- Hey bro – le llamó Gamzee.

- No me hables…

- Vamos karkat, te dije que vendría hoy muy temprano…

- Qué no me hables y no recuerdo que me hayas dicho eso… es más, no recuerdo haberte dado mi consentimiento sobre meterte sin mi permiso en mi casa.

- Te lo dije mientras mirábamos las estrellas anoche…

- ¡Ah, las estrellas, eso es muy romántico!

.

Los tres chicos en la mesa voltearon a ver a la abuela que había entrado a la cocina y les sonreía.

.

- Buenos días madre…

- Buenos días abuela…

- ¡Hola señora!…

- Ya llegó la bruja…

.

La abuela entrecerró los ojos.

.

- Si no fuera porque dejé mi bastón en el cuarto ya lo tendrías atorado en el culo, niño grosero…

- ¡Madre! – se escandalizó la mamá de Karkat.

- ¿Por qué a ella no le dices que vaya a sacar la basura? ¡Es una injusticia!

- Silencio Karkat –lo reprendió - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ten por seguro que tu abuela lo haría pero su edad ya no le permite cargar con cosas pesadas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

- Te está diciendo buena para nada… ¡Ay, vieja senil, suéltame! – se quejó el chico cuando la abuela le jaló una oreja – ¡Me la vas a arrancar!

- ¿Qué dices pequeño retoño? – la anciana se llevó su mano libre a una oreja – es que no te escucho, debe ser por la edad.

- ¡Mamá dile a la abuela que me suelte! – Karkat se removía frenético en la silla intentando liberarse pero la anciana tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que el chico se preguntaba cómo es que una vieja como ella podía tenerla.

- ¡A ver, los dos! ¡Quietos! – La mujer los separó y sentó a cada uno en sus respectivos lugares para reprenderlos de igual manera- Karkat debes respetar a tu abuela… Madre, no seas tan grosera por eso Karkat no deja de decir palabrotas.

- ¡Pero! – respondieron al unísono.

- Sin peros - les calló – ahora, van a desayunar y quiero que lo hagan de forma tranquila y educada – les fulminó con la mirada - ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero la vieja…

- DIJE – alzó la voz y azotó las manos en la mesa por lo que Karkat dio un brinco por el susto – dije… -carraspeó - ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, ya te oí, que no estamos sordos…- le contestó la abuela con fastidio, y tan pronto su hija se dio la vuelta se giró a su nieto – es una dictadora…

- Si… lo es – asintió el chico mordiendo el hot cake con saña.

- Todas las mañanas deben ser la pura diversión - Gamzee miraba divertido como ese espectáculo se desarrollaba frente a él.

.

Kanaya suspiró hastiada y se lamió la punta de los dedos para pasar la hoja del libro.

.

- No sabes cuánto…-respondió torciendo los labios en una mueca de absoluta indiferencia – no sabes cuánto…

.

La abuela se percató entonces de la presencia del otro chico.

.

- Oh, es cierto, si aquí está la novia de Karkat… ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Mi nieto no te dejo dormir anoche? Los jóvenes no deben dormir juntos antes de casarse. Karkat, que vergüenza contigo...

.

Karkat se atragantó tan pronto la abuela soltó el inoportuno comentario.

.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia! ¡Y además no es una chica!

- Ay nietecito, no seas tímido, tu novia podría enfadarse si la niegas ¿Verdad querida?

- Si Karkat – Gamzee se cruzó de brazos - ¿Por qué niegas nuestra relación?

- No le sigas el juego a esta vieja senil – le respondió sintiendo las mejillas arder. Vamos, que no se había sonrojado pero sentía la amenaza latente sobe la piel de su rostro – luego por tu culpa no me deja en paz.

- Pero por eso mismo bro – le habló en voz baja – no quiero hacerla sentir mal, mírale, se ve que…

- ¡Qué no está senil de verdad! – Karkat se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Pero quizás ciega…

- ¡Qué no! solo lo hace para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

- Karkat –lo regaño la anciana – debes ser más amable con la jovencita, se ve que te quiere y tú solo la haces sentir mal con tus palabras hirientes.

- ¿Pero de que hablas abuela? Esta no es tu novela de las tardes..

- Pero Karkat – la voz de Gamzee se había vuelto suave y entrecortada – pero yo te quiero…

.

Si antes parecía que sus mejillas ardían, ahora no se comparaba con el incendio en todo su cuerpo. Ese maldito Gamzee y su maldita manera de parecer jodidamente provocativo cuando simulaba ser una tímida jovencita con ese rubor en las mejillas y su acuosa mirada. La forma en que se llevaba las manos con gesto tímido a los labios debía de ser censurado. Maldito provocador desgraciado.

De un impulso se paró de su asiento y se llevó a rastras a Gamzee fuera de la cocina, donde aún se podían escuchar las carcajadas de la abuela por la humillante reacción de Karkat ante la perfecta actuación tentadora del troll morado.

.

- Hey Karkat- Gamzee le frenó antes de que el otro chico tocase la manija de la puerta y le tomó de la mano.

- Ya basta Gamzee… esto… –se sentía ridículo ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? debería soltarlo pero... ¿En verdad sería necesario hacerlo? solo era una demostración masculina de amistad, los hombres podían tomarse de las manos y no sentir nada más que profundad y verdadera amistad ¿Verdad?, no tenía nada de malo. Además Karkat no lo estaba haciendo para demostrar nada fuera de lo normal. Lo único que quería era sacar a Gamzee de su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

.

Pero Gamzee no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

.

- De verdad te quiero bro… – el chico le acarició la cabeza pero Karkat se removió asustado.

- Ya deja de decirlo… es raro.

- Pero por eso he venido a verte.

.

Karkat se congeló.

.

- ¿Qué? – su voz había sonado temblorosa pero no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

- No pude decírtelo ayer, en la lunada en casa de Fef, porque había mucha gente… – Gamzee se rascó la mejilla – es muy difícil hablar de sentimientos cuando hay muchos oídos escuchando...

.

Si estuvieran en otra situación, Karkat se partiría de risa por escuchar esa frase tan ridícula. _"Hablar de sentimientos" _por favor, que él no era el puto doctor corazón ni Gamzee la jodida chica enamorada del mariscal de campo. Esas pendejadas solo sucedían en las películas (por muy doloroso que pudiera ser para él), y por si no se daba cuenta, la realidad no era ridículamente rosa.

Pero ahora…ahora…

.

- No… no te entiendo… – y era verdad, Karkat se sentía mareado por esa extraña situación salida de quien sabe que dimensión desconocida para absorberles e introducirlos en una escenografía cruda y barata de lo que parecía ser una confesión.

.

No… era estúpido, no podía estar pasando… no a él… no con ese imbécil…

.

- Por eso te dije que te vería en la mañana bro… – Gamzee sintió el apretón de la mano de Karkat pero no le dio importancia – no puedo esperar ni un minuto más… debo decírtelo bro, necesito decírtelo…

- Es que yo…

- Necesito que me ayudes….- Gamzee se acercó a Karkat y aprovechando que su amigo no parecía estar a la defensiva, como su costumbre era, le abrazó con cierta desesperación por no saber ni por donde comenzar.

.

Karkat aún en su estado catatónico pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Gamzee en las violentas palpitaciones que venían de su pecho, donde su cabeza estaba apoyada. Diablos, esto no era una broma, podía sentirlo, ¡Demonios! No sabía ni cómo actuar, que decir, que hacer. Esto se estaba volviendo un laberinto oscuro y sin salida.

.

- Necesito que me ayudes Karkat… yo… yo no sé cómo decirlo… se que eres mi mejor amigo y tal vez… y tal vez te suene jodidamente extraño todo esto que te estoy diciendo, pero te juro que te digo la puta verdad… llevó así por años y no me había atrevido a decírtelo hasta ahora… no quiero que pienses mal de mi… pero ya no lo soporto.

- Es... yo no… no se… – Karkat se atragantaba con las palabras que intentaban salir de su boca sin éxito. No podía articular ninguna frase coherente, solo tartamudeaba cuanta idiotez le viniera en mente, justo como le sucedía a ese chico en silla de ruedas cuando se lo topaba de frente.

.

Todo eso era tan precipitado ¿Qué le diría a los demás? ¿Cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora? ¿Su familia estaría de acuerdo? bueno, en ese aspecto tanto su madre como su abuela parecían tenerle cariño a Gamzee, así que por ese lado no habría problema…

¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

No era momento para organizar su nueva vida sentimental, ya tendría tiempo para eso… es decir, solo no era el puto momento y ya.

.

- Karkat…- la voz de Gamzee le despertó de su ensueño y por primera vez desde que había empezado esa rara situación se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

- Gamzee… – a la mierda la dignidad. Se paró de puntillas y esperó con disimulado nerviosismo lo que vendría a continuación.

.

Pero no pasó nada. Al menos no lo que esperaba…

.

- Anda, creí que ya se había ido tu chica Karkat… pero no pasa nada, sigan, sigan en lo que estaban, esta humilde anciana hará como que no ha visto nada.

.

…porque la abuela había aparecido al doblar el pasillo, encontrándose una escena bastante interesante.

Tan pronto Karkat se dio cuenta de la situación y en la forma en cómo estaban abrazados, la cordura le regresó como balde agua fría en la cabeza y sin esperar nada más, empujó a Gamzee, abrió la puerta de la casa, sacó a su amigo de una patada y azotó la puerta, todo tan rápido que el pobre de Gamzee ni siquiera supo que había pasado hasta que los aspersores del jardín donde había caído de espaldas, le mojaron.

Karkat por otro lado no podía controlar su respiración. La adrenalina le estaba haciendo hiperventilar como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentía el sudor bañarlo de pies a cabeza, casi podía competir contra Equius cuando éste sudaba con solo mirar a Aradia. Ni siquiera podía moverse, sentía que si lo hacía el piso bajo sus pies comenzaría a temblar por el rugido que salía de su pecho. No eran latidos, era una vil sinfonía la que le estremecía.

.

- Hey bro, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –desde el otro lado de la puerta, Gamzee se escuchaba preocupado - ¿Qué fue lo que…- pero el sonido de su celular le interrumpió.

.

Por unos segundos no se escucho nada más hasta que nuevamente Gamzee le llamó.

.

- Tengo que irme, debo hacer algo importante… lamento si te incomodé, no era mi intención… pero si me das la oportunidad… quiero demostrarte que es verdad lo que te dije… quiero que me ayudes… ¿Karkat?

.

Pero Karkat aún procesaba lo ocurrido.

Nuevamente el celular de Gamzee sonó.

.

- Karkat… - su voz tenía un tono serio que hizo estremecer al otro chico – quiero que me veas en la playa a las 5. Es un buen lugar para hablar…te espero.

.

Y después de eso, no se oyó nada más

Si no fuera por la fuerte palmada en su espalda por parte de su entrometida abuela, Karkat hubiera permanecido toda la mañana en la entrada de su casa y no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras de Gamzee dirigidas solo y exclusivamente para él.

.

- Vaya chico, felicidades, si no fuera por tu agresiva manera de derramar amor, tu novia te estaría comiendo a besos ahora mismo... – la anciana suspiró – esta juventud, va tan rápido…

- Ella… quiero decir, él no es mi novia… novio… – Karkat apenas regresaba a la realidad después de su viaje pero aún se le notaban las secuelas.

- Si es cierto – la abuela se rascó la barbilla – aunque tal vez comience a serlo esta misma tarde…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada… solo digo que… pueden pasar tantas cosas… en una tarde en la playa…

.

Era cierto, Gamzee le había pedido encontrarse en la playa… en su lugar favorito… a la puesta del sol… para… ¿Para qué?

¿Todo eso era real?

La cabeza de Karkat era un desastre.

.

- Piénsalo hijo… debes pensar antes de actuar – la abuela le palmeó el hombro y se fue tarareando la misma canción que su hija cantaba y seguía cantando en la cocina, ajena a todo el show que había sucedido a las puertas de su hogar.

.

- Mierda …

.

Si le quedaba un poco de orgullo, este se fue por el caño cuando se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando pesadamente su cuerpo por la pared y abrazó sus piernas para que su colorado rostro no pudiera ser visto.

Definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

.

Fin del Capítulo II

.

* * *

.

_Jefa*..._bueno, eso se me escapó, supongo que tal vez en otros lugares, las mamá´s cuenten con ese sobrenombre. Imaginarme que Gamzee lo diga me da risa, por eso lo puse :P

_zape*... _Golpe.

.

(Regresa por su sombrero que dejó tirado)

¿Qué les pareció? (esquiva tomates, palos, vacas, satélites)

¡Si sobrevivo nos vemos en el próximo capitulín!

(Se pone el sombrero y emprende la graciosa huida).


End file.
